Endless Space Wiki
Welcome to the Endless Space Wiki Unofficial wiki for Endless Space, a new turn based 4x Space Sim by French indie developers Amplitude. The current version of Endless Space is 1.0.27. Endless Space Keyart.jpg|Endless Space|link=http://endlessspace.wikia.com/wiki/History|linktext=The Game Story Endless Space - Pilgrim Nomad City.jpg|Factions|link=http://endlessspace.wikia.com/wiki/Factions|linktext=One to rule them all! Endless Space - Cravers Administrator Pilot Hero.jpg|Heroes|link=http://endlessspace.wikia.com/wiki/Heroes|linktext=Who's the biggest threat? Endless Space - Pilgrim Medium Spaceship Concept.jpg|Ships|link=http://endlessspace.wikia.com/wiki/Ships|linktext=Choose your weapons! Content *Factions - details of each faction in the game *Resources - details of the different types of resources found during gameplay *Ships - an overview of the tools of intergalactic destruction... *Heroes - details of the heroes in the game *Game Concepts - basic game concepts that every player should understand **Star System - information about star systems, and how they play into the game ***Planet - details of the different types of planets ***Improvement - information about improvements in the game ***Exploitations - details of the exploitations available on planets **Travel Mechanics - information about the travel mechanics **Command Points - details about command points **Combat - information about combat and phases ***Battle Action - details about battle actions that can be played in combat **Random Events - information about random events that occur in-game **Hero Abilities - information about hero's abilities **Victory - details of the possible ways for victory About the Game This galaxy is ancient, and its first intelligent life was the civilization we call the Endless. Long before our eyes gazed upon the stars they flew between them, though all that remains of this people is what we call Dust. A substance found scattered or in forgotten temples, it once gave powers to admirals and galactic governors. The galaxy will belong to the faction that can take control of the Dust and uncover its secrets… *A Born Leader: Guide one of eight civilizations as you strive for galactic dominion. Will you control the entire galaxy through subtle trade and diplomacy, explore every corner of the universe to find powerful artifacts and resources, overwhelm other civilizations with your advanced technologies, or destroy your enemies with massive armadas? *Endless Discoveries: With hundreds of star systems to explore, different planet types, luxuries and strategic resources to exploit, the mysteries within the Dust to master and a host of strange scientific phenomena to deal with, the player will have no lack of challenges. Hire heroes to become fleet admirals or system governors and discover five hero classes and their unique ability trees and specializations. *Space Opera: Experience Endless Space with state-of-the-art graphics and interface, switch between strategic battle decisions and long-term planning. Optimize each fleet for epic battles around contested stars. Create the perfect combinations from dozens of unique ships per civilization. Customize your ship with modules, armament, engines and special mods. The player has a plethora of choices of how to best destroy or dissuade his enemy. *Take on the Universe: Play against up to seven opponents and build up – or break – alliances at will. Discover an innovative and dynamic simultaneous turn-based gameplay. Permit instant jump-in for your ongoing online games. Define your own custom civilizations and confront the ones created by your friends. *Endless Replayability: Control every new game’s scope, from a quick match-up to an endless war. Generate an infinity of random galaxies where every start begins a new adventure. Modify the size, shape, density, age and a lot more to create your ideal galaxy. Choose from different victory conditions and adapt your strategy on the fly. *Creating GAMES2GETHER: Track the dev team’s objectives, progress and achievements. Participate in the creation of the game via the GAMES2GETHER initiative. Access early versions of the game and give your feedback to the dev team. Discuss actual and future game features and expansions with the dev team. Releases *The Alpha version of Endless Space was released for Steam on Wednesday May 2nd, 2012. *The Beta version of Endless Space was released for Steam on Monday June 4th, 2012. *The Full version of Endless Space was released on Wednesday July 4th, 2012. *The PC DVD and Mac versions of Endless Space were released on Friday August 24th, 2012. *The "Rise of the Automatons" free add-on was released on Tuesday October 2nd, 2012. Featured Media Latest Activity __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Main Page